Des vertes et des pas mûres
by Akumatari
Summary: Il y a des jours comme ça, où on devrait rester couché. Et puis il y en a où même en restant couché les choses tournent mal...


**Disclamer** : Les personnages et le monde de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété

de leur auteur, Masashi Kishimoto.

**Le mot de l'auteur** : Voici un petit délire sur mon couple préféré dans Naruto. En espérant que ça vous plaira !

**Des vertes et des pas mûres**

_Il y a des jours comme ça où on ferait mieux de rester couché. Et puis il y en a où même en restant au lit les choses dégénèrent..._

La nuit enveloppait Konoha de son plus profond voile d'ombres. Il était très tard … ou peut-être très tôt. En tout cas, à la demeure Nara, aile ouest, dans la grande chambre du second étage, le conseiller stratégique spécial du Hokage ne se posait pas la question: il dormait à poings fermés!

- Shikamaru... Shikamaru!

Une douce voix le réveilla tandis qu'on lui secouait l'épaule.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux femme galère... Marmonna t-il.

- Et bien...je...

Le jeune jônin ouvrit les yeux et se tourna vers la propriétaire de la voix qui semblait hésiter. Temari du désert. Enfin, non... Temari Nara. De deux ans son aînée, la kunoichi de vingt-trois ans s'apprêtait à être mère et ne cessait de le surprendre. Après avoir montré, pendant des mois, un caractère encore plus emporté qu'à l'accoutumée (explosif selon son mari), la voilà qui devenait toute de douceur, hésitant pour un rien, pleurant pour guère plus et se découvrant des goûts et des intérêts étranges.

- Shikamaru, je...j'ai faim! Fit-elle en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

Rien de nouveau sous le soleil!...Enfin sous la lune... Temari avait toujours faim... A se demander si elle n'allait pas ruiner le clan Nara en budget nourriture avant la fin du mois et demi qui la séparait encore de l'accouchement!

- Je voudrais...

- Des fraises, pas vrai? La coupa son cher et tendre avec un sourire désabusé. Lui qui avait espéré que ce n'était qu'un mythe... Ou que Temari serait différente des autres femmes dans le cas échéant...

- Euh...Et bien...Tenta la blonde.

- Avec de la chantilly? Mais bien sûr mon amour! J'ai tout prévu! Rayonna t-il. Je vais t'en chercher à la cuisine.

Le brun joignit le geste à la parole et commença à repousser les couvertures en frissonnant. Voilà à quoi lui servaient ses capacités de réflexion: prévoir les envies nocturnes et fruitées de sa femme. Il était tombé bien bas... Et il était fier de lui en plus...

- En fait j'aurais préféré des framboises...Lâcha Temari en rougissant.

Et Tsunade gagne au loto, Naruto apprend la fermeture d'Ichiraku et quelqu'un traite Sakura de planche à pain...

- Quoi?

- Et bien je voudrais des framboises. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais les fraises ne me tentent pas.

Shikamaru se pinça l'arête du nez et ferma les yeux.

- Ecoute, Temari, t'abuse là. Je rentre de mission et je n'ai pas dormi depuis soixante-douze heures! Je ne suis absolument pas en état, tu ne peux vraiment pas te contenter de fraises?

- Mais quel flemmard! Rugit la kunoichi. Tu pourrais faire un effort pour ta femme enceinte, non? Et puis tu es toujours autant un pleurnichard! Tu crois peut-être que je ne suis pas fatiguée moi? J'aurais espéré un peu de soutien vu mon état!

- Mais je rêve! Fit le futur père en perdant son calme. Qu'est-ce qui m'a prit d'épouser une fille aussi chiante? Je savais pourtant que les femmes n'étaient que des sacs à embrouilles, mais non! Et en plus, il a fallu que je choisisse la plus galère de toutes! Et tu...

Les yeux de la princesse des sables s'emplirent d'eau et ses lèvres se mirent à trembler.

- Ah! Non! Ne pleure pas, je ne voulais pas! Je...

Trop tard. Deux grosses larmes coulèrent sur les joues de la jeune femme qui se mit à sangloter. La colère de Shikamaru disparut aussi vite qu'un bol de ramen face à Naruto.

- Ne... Ne pleure plus! Je vais t'en trouver! S'il-te-plait ne pleure plus...

- C'est vrai? Tu veux bien? Dit Temari d'une petite voix en essuyant ses joues.

- Mais oui, j'y vais tout de suite. Essaye de te rendormir et quand tu te réveilleras tu auras tes framboises.

- Promis?

- Promis.

Temari se recala dans les oreillers et finit de sécher ses pleurs. Un doux sourire apparut sur son visage.

- Merci...

Shikamaru se sentit fondre. Il ne valait pas mieux que son père... Il se souvint de la réponse de celui-ci à sa question sur les raisons de son mariage avec sa mère: « Ta mère a parfois un sourire très doux. Je crois que c'est pour ça. » Comme il le comprenait à présent le paternel!

Après avoir attaché ses cheveux en son éternel ananas, enfilé son uniforme et machinalement pris son équipement shinobi (super utile pour la chasse à la framboise...), Shikamaru s'enfonça dans la chaude nuit de juillet.

- Galère...

[-]

Tout en bondissant de toit en toit, le shinobi, égal à lui même, cogitait: où trouver des framboises à cette heure de la nuit? Et d'abord pourquoi paniquait-il ainsi à la moindre larme de sa chère Temari? Enfin merde quoi! Tout le monde le disait flegmatique! Il avait quand même vaincu ce taré d'Hidan de l'Akatsuki quasiment sans soutien! Et sans trembler des genoux! C'était à n'y rien comprendre...

Le manipulateur d'ombres s'arrêta en haut d'une réserve d'eau au somment d'un toit surplombant une bonne partie du village. Il ouvrit l'une des poches de sa veste et en tira un parchemin qui s'avéra être une carte de Konoha. Elle était couverte d'annotations indiquant différents magasins (particulièrement ceux pour femmes enceintes et nouveaux nés), leurs heures et jours d'ouverture ainsi que certains lieux de promenades agréables. Plusieurs itinéraires de replis étaient indiqués: tous partaient de la propriété du clan Nara et arrivaient...à la maternité de Konoha.

Shikamaru réfléchit sérieusement à la possibilité de retourner discrètement se coucher dans son canapé et de demander au Hokage une mission à l'étranger pour les deux prochains mois avant le réveil de sa femme. Histoire d'éviter un coup d'éventail perdu; enceinte ou pas, Temari restait Temari... Mais non, ça ne ferait que repousser l'échéance. Et puis il avait promis. Un homme ne revenait jamais sur sa parole. Le jônin secoua la tête lorsqu'une image furtive du célèbre idiot blond lui apparut, sourire au lèvres et pouce levé...

Bon...où en était-il déjà? Ah, Oui! Trouver des framboises! Consultant sa montre, celle-ci lui indiqua deux heures du matin. A cette heure seules les supérettes ouvertes vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre étaient ouvertes, pas la peine d'espérer trouver un marchant de primeurs!

Le jeune homme était en train de s'apitoyer sur son sort et sa prétendue déchéance lorsqu'un bruit derrière lui le fit sursauter. Son poignard jaillit dans sa main en même temps qu'il se retournait. Ce qu'il vit alors le fit baisser son arme mais ne le détendit nullement; un sentiment d'appréhension lui étreignit le cœur.

Trois ANBU lui faisaient face. Ils ne portaient pas leur long manteau gris-beige de camouflage, laissant apparaître leur tenue de combat, signe que la situation était assez grave. Le premier aux cheveux blonds ébouriffés portant un masque figurant un renard sur le visage et un lourd parchemin en travers du dos. Il était encadré à sa droite par un homme aux cheveux noirs et courts, au masque d'oiseaux et portant à la place du sabre droit réglementaire une courte dague sans pointe. A la gauche du meneur de l'unité se tenait une femme aux longs cheveux noirs de jais, parcourus de reflets bleus. Son masque représentait un chat et son plastron contenait à grand peine des formes généreuses.

Telle était l'unité « Shin », sous contrôle directe du Hokage, la voir ainsi en ordre de bataille était mauvais signe.

- Pfff...Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour la première unité stratégique des services spéciaux? Soupira Shikamaru rangeant son arme.

Le renard l'ignora et se tourna vers sa collègue:

- Neko! Est-ce que quelqu'un peut nous voir?

- Négatif! Je ne vois personne Kitzune. Répondit la petite brune.

Elle n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce et semblait toujours fixer Shikamaru. Son chef d'unité pota la main à son masque et le retira révélant deux yeux bleus au regard décidé.

- Salut Shika!

- Salut Naruto... Qu'est ce que vous faites ici à une heure pareille?

- Je pourrais te poser la même question... Tu ne rentre pas tout juste de mission dans l'est du pays?

« Bien informé le salaud... »Pensa l'héritier Nara. « Il n'en finit plus de me surprendre. »

- Ben c'est galère, mais figure toi que... Commença t-il.

- En fait on s'en fout, tu tombe bien! Je te réquisitionne! Le coupa son interlocuteur avec un sourire.

« Enfoiré... »

- Euh... C'est que...

- Aller, aller, pas de discussion. Fit le blond balayant ses objections. On a une capture à faire, et tes techniques sont parfaites pour ça!

- Galère...

Shikamaru ramassa sa carte et les quatre s'élancèrent du haut du toit.

[-]

Le groupe de shinobi cheminait dans Konoha endormi. Naruto et Shikamaru ouvraient la marche...la course...le vol...bref ils étaient devant, suivis par le masque d'oiseau tandis que la femme du groupe fermait la marche.

- Alors? Tu m'explique?

- T'expliquer quoi?

- La mission Naruto! La galère dans laquelle tu m'as entrainé!

Pour ça il n'avait pas changé: c'était toujours un benêt.

- Ah! C'est vrai. Et bien tu te souviens de Mizuki?

- Le chûnin qui t'avait convaincu de voler le parchemin des techniques interdites?

- Celui là oui... Fit l'homme-renard avec une moue.

- Et alors?

- Alors il s'est évadé.

- Évadé?

- Évadé.

- De la maison d'arrêt de Konoha?

- De la maison d'arrêt de Konoha.

- Seul?

- Seul. Euh...non! Pas seul! De reprit le blond. Il semblerait que des renégats du village du son l'aient aidé.

- Orochimaru continue à faire du dégât même mort; son souvenir est encore vivace... Mais ce n'est pas un peu excessif d'envoyer la plus puissante unité d'ANBU du village pour ça?

- En fait...Ils ont piqué le rouleau des techniques interdites au passage... Mizuki a du les aider.

- Ce type fait une fixation... Mais je comprends pourquoi le cinquième vous envoie: le même rouleau volé deux fois ça fait un peu tâche. Mieux vaut régler ça discrètement...

- Sûr! On va les exploser ces enfoirés! Beugla Naruto plein d'enthousiasme.

- Chut! Firent ses trois camarades à l'unisson.

L'héritier Nara était blasé: comme si la nuit n'était pas assez merdique comme ça avec les fringales de sa femme, il fallait en plus que des renégats de bas étage viennent mettre le boxon!

Alors que le groupe arrivait à la place centrale du village des feuilles, le ninja à masque d'oiseau porta la main à son oreille, marmonna quelque chose puis vint se placer à coté de son chef.

- Kitsune, le...

- Laisse tomber les noms de code Saï, Shikamaru a une accréditation de rang S. En plus, il connait déjà nos identités et si quelqu'un pouvait nous entendre Hinata nous préviendrai.

- Bon. La section surveillance signal une exfiltration à travers le champ de force entre les points six et sept Ouest. Quatre cibles. Exactement ce qu'a signalé le personnel pénitencier.

- Super! On fonce! Hinata?

La jeune femme atterrit un genou au sol devant son chef d'équipe.

- Ou...oui?

- Essaye de les repérer tout-de-suite, avant qu'ils ne s'éloignent trop. Ensuite on les poursuit, tu les lâche pas et tu nous guide. Je te couvrirai.

- Bien.

La kunoïchi se tourna vers le point indiqué et se tendit. Après quelques secondes elle se releva.

- C'est bon...je les tiens.

- Impeccable! Saï tu ouvre la marche, gaffe aux pièges. Shikamaru tu ferme la marche; Hinata et moi au centre.

« Il prend son rôle de commandant très au sérieux; être chef lui fait du bien... »Pensa le chercheur de framboises.

- Allez! En avant!

[-]

Le quartet était arrivé au mur d'enceinte et l'avait franchi, rejoignant la forêt lorsque Saï prit la parole:

- On reprend les noms de code?

- Oui. Répondit Naruto qui avait remis son masque. « Mode ANBU » pour tous. Shikamaru tu seras « Yami », essaye de trouver un truc pour cacher ton visage.

- Kitzune, qu'est-ce que tu propose comme stratégie? Demanda Saï.

- Yami est là et c'est son rayon: on va en profiter!

L'interpellé ne réagit pas.

- Yami...Yami! YAMI!

- Hein? Quoi?

- Est-ce que tu peux nous faire l'honneur de t'intéresser un tout petit peu à ce qu'on fait?

- Ouais, ouais... Grommela le manipulateur d'ombres dérangé en plein vagabondage de pensées. Après un instant de réflexion, il reprit la parole. Je propose qu'on garde cette formation et dès qu'on arrive au contact, vous engagez les ennemis au corps à corps. Kitzune tu compenseras l'infériorité numérique avec tes clones.

- Jusque là ce n'est pas très brillant... Persifla le masque d'oiseau. Et toi, tu fais quoi?

- Et bien je pensais commencer le barbecue, mais si tu insiste je veux bien rester en retrait et profiter des ouvertures que vous créerez pour immobiliser les cibles sans les tuer. Rétorqua l'ananas. Tu piges crâne de piaf?

- Finalement tu as peut-être bien quelque chose dans la tête...

- Dis-donc toi! Tu commence...

- Stop! Stop! Arrêtez ça! Coupa le blond.

- Enfin de toute façon, il y aura toujours plus dans ta tête que dans le pantalon de notre pauvre commandant! Continua l'ex-membre de la racine sur sa lancée.

- LA FERME! Qu'est-ce qui te prend à la fin? Perdit son calme Naruto tendant un poing rageur vers son équipier.

- Et bien, il est écrit dans le dernier manuel de relations humaines que j'ai lu qu'envoyer quelques piques bien senties à ses amis permet d'installer un climat de saine émulation et de franche camaraderie, ce qui ne peut être que bénéfique à notre groupe! Par contre, il est possible que j'y aie été un peu fort...

- Tu ne veux pas lâcher tes fichus bouquins cinq minutes...

- Désolé. Mais pourtant Sakura me répète que c'est très bien de lire... Au fait, je tiens à préciser que ce que tu as entre les jambes est en réalité de taille tout à fait honorable!

Un bruit de feuillage se fit entendre derrière les deux hommes. Ils s'arrêtèrent et purent voir en se retournant que leur coéquipière était tombée dans un épais buisson dont elle tentait de s'extraire en tremblant. On pouvait presque la voir rougir sous son masque.

- Dé...désolée! Je me suis pris les pieds...

- On dirait que Neko est d'accord avec moi! Fit Saï se tournant vers Naruto. Elle aussi elle trouve que...

Il s'interrompit lorsqu'il remarqua l'orbe tourbillonnant qui venait d'apparaître dans la main du renard. Celui-ci reprit la parole en dissipant sa technique tandis que Shikamaru se demandait comment une cette équipe pouvait obtenir un tel taux de réussite en mission...

- Bon...euh... On y retourne! Yami tu nous laisse un peu d'avance et on fait comme on a dit.

Le groupe reprit donc la poursuite et le manipulateur d'ombre ses cogitations.

[-]

Shikamaru n'était pas à la mission; on ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Il pensait à Temari, Sa Temari. Leur première rencontre à l'examen chûnin, leur premier duel qui s'en suivit, leur première mission commune contre Tayuya du quartet du son... Les souvenirs s'enchainaient au rythme des bonds du ninja, tantôt tristes tantôt joyeux, tantôt importants tantôt anodins.

Il se souvint en particulier de sa demande en mariage un an et demi plus tôt. A l'époque, Temari et lui sortaient ensemble mais rien d'officiel; ils ne se l'étaient jamais demandé l'un à l'autre ni même avoué qu'ils s'aimaient: ils étaient ensemble et c'était tout. Ils se voyaient lorsque l'un d'entre eux avait l'occasion d'aller dans le village de l'autre et pendant les examens chûnin aux quatre coins du continent.

Et puis il y avait eu ce jour à la fin de l'automne. La princesse du désert était venue à Konoha pour porter des documents top-secrets au Hokage à propos de déserteurs et avait obtenu deux jours de permission de son Kazekage de frère. Ils avaient alors convenu de se retrouver à quinze heures pour aller au cinéma voir un film quelconque (Princesse Fûun XII ou un truc du genre...). Le film importait peu, c'était juste un prétexte pour se voir, pour passer du temps ensemble et se chamailler gentiment.

A quinze heure quinze, Shikamaru était toujours allongé sur son banc, le nez enveloppé d'une écharpe à contempler les nuages. Alors qu'un magnifique cumulus passait au dessus de lui, il avait entendu un sifflement de mauvais augure derrière lui et avait juste eu le temps de rouler au sol avant qu'une rafale de vent ne réduise le banc qu'il occupait l'instant d'avant en copeaux; ça ne l'aurait pas tué mais il aurait eu très mal...

Le shinobi s'était relevé devant une jeune femme coiffée en quatre couettes et tenant un immense éventail dans sa main.

- Shikamaru Nara! Avait-elle hurlé.

- Galère...

- On avait dit quinze heures tapantes devant le cinéma!

- Ça va, y'a pas mort d'homme...

- Pas encore mais ça ne saurait tarder... Avait articulé Temari entre ses dents et d'un air menaçant.

- Du calme...on ira à la séance suivante.

- J'étais sûre que tu dirais ça! Si jeune et déjà prévisible; pas terrible pour un stratège...

Shikamaru se souvint avoir pris la mouche: c'est là que tout avait basculé.

- Je ne suis pas prévisible. Les femmes sont prévisibles!

- Ah vraiment? Et bien monsieur le macho, prouve le! Surprends-moi! L'avait-elle mis au défi.

Le jeune héritier Nara se revoyait distinctement s'approcher de la sunienne, mettre un genou au sol devant elle, prendre la main de la jeune femme dans les siennes et lever les yeux vers elle:

- Temari du Désert, tu es la fille la plus magnifiquement galère que je connaisse: veux-tu devenir ma femme?

La suite avait été comme un rêve: l'expression la fille à l'éventail, sa réponse, la tête que Mme Nara sa mère avait tiré en apprenant la nouvelle (elle qui avait toujours cru devoir se résigner à avoir un fils célibataire endurci ou à devoir lui trouver un mariage arrangé...), celle de leurs Kage respectifs à cette annonce... Mais le shinobi n'eut pas l'occasion de se délecter plus longtemps de ses souvenirs: il fut brutalement ramené à la réalité par sa rencontre avec le tronc massif d'un arbre.

- SBAAAAAAAF !

Shikamaru glissa le long de l'arbre en s'y accrocha des quatre membres. Après avoir touché le sol, s'être tâté le nez et le torse (rien de cassé: son orgueil avait tout prit) et pensé une bonne dose d'insanité à propos de l'arbre (une sombre histoire comprenant un certain nombre de copeaux et une hache rouillée), le jeune homme remarqua que quelque chose clochait: il était seul. Nulle trace de ses coéquipiers.

Le stratège de Konoha se sentit soudain très très très las. Il imaginait parfaitement ce qui avait du se passer: arrivés à portée des ennemis et alertés par les byakugans d'Hinata, les ANBU avaient probablement bifurqués vers eux et engagé le combat tandis que lui, perdu dans ses pensées avait continué tout droit.

Cette fois c'était sûr : il fallait qu'il DORME !

Des bruits provenant manifestement d'un combat se firent entendre quelques centaines de mètres derrière lui, confirmant son analyse. Shikamaru ramassa ce qu'il lui restait d'amour propre et d'énergie, puis s'élança vers le théâtre des opérations.

[-]

Lorsque le manipulateur d'ombre arriva sur le lieu du combat, il comprit qu'on ne l'avait pas attendu. Mizuki le traître gisait au sol, évanoui et solidement entravé par un serpent d'encre de Saï. Les trois renégats du son n'étaient pas en bonne posture il était clair qu'ils ne faisaient pas le poids et que la seule raison pour laquelle ils avaient tenu si longtemps était que les shinobis de Konoha tentaient non pas de les tuer mais de les prendre vivants, ce qui réduisait leur efficacité.

L'un des trois était séparé des ses camarades par le dessinateur, son bras gauche pendant lamentablement, barré d'une profonde plaie causée par la lame de son adversaire. Les deux autres ennemis, dos à dos, tentaient vainement de résister à Hinata et à une dizaine de Naruto.

Shikamaru n'hésita pas :

- La manipulation des ombres ! Il était trop fatigué pour tenter une autre technique.

Son ombre s'étira et sortit du buisson où il s'était dissimulé pour rejoindre celle de l'adversaire de Saï. Aussitôt, celui-ci se figea puis s'accroupit les mains jointes, singeant la position du manipulateur d'ombres. Comprenant ce qui se passait, l'ANBU se jeta sur son adversaire, sortit un pinceau et traça rapidement un sceau de paralysie sur le front du ninja du son.

L'héritier Nara rompit sa technique : le renégat ne risquait plus de bouger, d'autant que son vainqueur entreprit de le ficeler consciencieusement. Shikamaru se détourna et, changeant de buisson, se rapprocha des combattants restants.

Les deux élites des feuilles devaient être lassées de l'attendre car le combat virait au massacre. Le premier renégat enchainait les signes incantatoires avec l'énergie du désespoir : en vain. On ne lance pas de ninjutsu sans chakra. Or on ne malaxe pas de chakra avec des cavités bouchées et il est illusoire de vouloir les garder en bon état lorsqu'on affronte un membre du clan Hyûga au corps à corps. Surtout celui là.

Après une énième technique raté, le ninja perdit son calme et se jeta sur la jeune femme qui lui faisait face. Grossière erreur. Celle-ci esquiva facilement l'attaque, balaya sa garde d'un coup circulaire du pied droit, continua sa rotation, se retourna et plaqua sa paume sur le ventre de son adversaire.

- La paume du Hakke !

L'homme fut violemment projeté en arrière, s'écrasa au sol cinq mètres plus loin et ne se releva pas.

« Parfait » Pensa Shikamaru. « Pas de problème de ce coté. Bon, où en est le dernier duel … ? »

- Rasengan !

Il y eu une explosion à sa gauche et il n'eut que le temps de voir fondre sur lui une masse indistincte en rotation. Son cerveau fatigué ne lui permit aucune réaction et il reçut l'adversaire de Naruto de plein fouet. Tout devint noir.

[-]

Pour la seconde fois de la nuit, le conseiller stratégique du Hokage fut réveillé par une voix dont le propriétaire lui secouait l'épaule. Avec nettement moins de douceur cette fois.

- Shikamaru ! Debout ! C'est pas l'heure de la sieste ! Hurlait l'homme-renard.

- Non, c'est l'heure de dormir ! Et j'aimerais que tu me laisse le faire en paix !

- Sans rire, sors de là !

Le brun attrapa la main que lui tendait son ami et s'extirpa du buisson (épineux) où il était tombé (accrochant sa tenue au passage histoire de pourrir définitivement la nuit). Derrière les deux hommes, leurs équipiers apportaient les premiers soins à des prisonniers inconscients mais dument ligotés, bâillonnés et aux yeux bandés. Leur besogne finie, Saï utilisa la radio accrochée à son cou pour faire un rapport au village tandis qu'Hinata se rapprochant vint se placer à coté de Naruto.

- Au fait Shikamaru, tu ne nous as toujours pas dis ce que tu fichais dehors à une heure pareille ! Questionna le blond.

L'interpellé eut un sourire en voyant que l'héritière Hyûga, profitant de la pénombre, avait saisit discrètement et timidement la main de son compagnon qui se semblait pas vouloir se dégager. Et dire qu'ils pensaient encore que leur relation restait secrète… Tous Konoha était au courant ! (Sauf Hiashi Hyûga et les autres membres importants de son clan car personne n'avait jugé bon de les prévenir…)

- Pff… C'est galère… Temari m'a envoyé…en mission ! Elle voulait…un truc important ! Enfin j'ai pas eu le choix quoi !

- Et quelle était cette chose important ? Demanda le peintre ninja mettant les pieds dans le plat.

Son rapport terminé, l'ancien membre de la racine les avait rejoints.

« Ksss…saleté ! Qu'est ce que je vais bien pouvoir inventer ? Bof, t'en pis j'en ai marre… » Pensa le futur père

- Des…framboises…

Naruto, qui s'était écarté d'Hinata à l'approche de Saï, pouffa de rire mais réussit à garder son calme tandis que la jeune femme tentait vainement d'empêcher un sourire d'apparaître sur son visage. Sai eut l'air perplexe :

- Mais…je ne comprends pas n'est-ce pas normalement de fraises dont a besoin une femme enceinte pour garder un état de santé mentale satisfaisant et permettre le bon développement de son enfant ? »

- WAHAHAHAHAHA !

Cette fois, le réceptacle de Kyûbi avait perdu toute retenue et hurlait de rire en se tenant les cîtes. Sa comparse ne valait guère mieux et l'accompagnait de son rire fluté.

- Mais où est-ce que tu vas chercher toutes ces conneries…Souffla un Shikamaru exténué. Ah, et puis ça suffit ! Je rentre !

- Mais de toute façon où voulais-tu en trouver à cette heure ? Insista Saï.

- Mais j'en sais rien… Et puis vous n'avez pas bientôt fini de rire comme des hyènes vous deux ? S'emporta Shikamaru.

Le jeune homme tourna les talons et commença à s'éloigner. Naruto l'interpella :

- Attends ! Attends ! Tu…tu as vu dans quoi…tu étais tombé ? Fit-il en tentant de reprendre son souffle tandis qu'Hinata essuyait ses yeux en pouffant.

- Oui, je sais, un truc piquant ! D'ailleur je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de mettre le feu à cette salo… Commença Shikamaru en se retournant. Sa voix se transforma en un souffle inaudible à la vue des dits buissons. Un framboisier. Un énorme framboisier sauvage chargé de fruits (normal vu la saison). En fait toute la lisière de la clairière était couverte de framboisiers en fruits !

Shikamaru eut un sourire en coin…

[-]

Temari mangeait ses framboises (à la chantilly !) d'un air distrait. Pour tout dire, elle était perplexe. Très perplexe même…

Alors qu'elle dormait plus ou moins paisiblement (à cause d'un rejeton qui avait manifestement décidé de commencer son entrainement au Taijutsu dans son ventre…), elle avait été réveillée en sursaut par un bruit en provenance de l'entrée de sa chambre. Elle avait alors ouvert les yeux, reconnu la silhouette de son mari et s'était tournée pour allumer sa lampe de chevet. Mais lorsqu'elle s'était retournée vers lui, sa superbe réplique à propos de la délicatesse légendaire de son époux et de tout le bien qu'elle pensait des shinobis incapables d'être discrets s'était bloquée dans sa gorge.

Ce n'était pas un mais cinq Shikamarus qui étaient entrés dans la chambre conjugale ! Chacun d'eux chargé d'un énorme panier plein à ras-bord de ses fruits favoris.

Ayant déposé leurs chargements sur le lit (en la noyant au passage à moitié sous une marée fruitière), les quatre clones s'étaient dissipés et l'original s'était effondré à coté d'elle sans autre forme de procès en marmonnant un « Galère… » étouffé.

La princesse des sables eut un sourire attendri. Continuant de manger, elle passa une main dans les cheveux du manipulateur d'ombres et les détacha. Etre dans un tel état pour quelques framboises…quel flemmard ! Mais c'était son flemmard à elle, et elle l'aimait.

FIN

**[-]**

Et voilà ! Ca vous a plu ? Tant mieux ! Ca vous a fait rire ? Génial ! Ca vous a consterné ? C'est possible… Ca vous a fait pleurer ? Alors j'ai dû me planter quelque part…

Voilà ! A la prochaine.


End file.
